1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a closure arrangement for pharmaceutical bottles, which closure arrangement comprises a stopper which closes the bottle mouth and can be pierced by means of a hollow needle for extracting medicaments from the bottle, and a closure cap enclosing a welt ring, formed at the bottle around the bottle mouth, and the stopper, and which closure cap comprises a tear-off disc which is located above the stopper, limited by a weakening line and removable upon opening the closure.
2. Description of Background and Revelant Information
A closure arrangement of the above-mentioned type is known from German Patent No. 1,207,043. This closure arrangement consists of a combination of a cap which is mounted at the bottle, and of a rubber stopper which pierceably closes the pharmaceutical bottle. The cap comprises an upper structural member with an inner part and with an outer part. The inner and outer parts are connected with each other by breakable bridge parts. The inner part is connected to a cover member which can be pressed away from the bottle by means of thumb pressure, in order to thereby fracture the bridge parts and to release and remove the inner part of the cap from the outer part. The rubber stopper beneath the inner part of the cap is thereupon free to be pierced by a hollow needle. A disadvantage of this closure arrangement is seen in the fact that the cover member must be removed from the bottle by thumb pressure, whereby the root portion of the finger-nail is undesirably strained. Furthermore, there exists the risk of injury at the locations of fracture of the bridge parts formed of metal. A further economical disadvantage is thereby given in that too many components are required for the closure arrangement, namely a part which is flangeable onto the bottle, a cover member connected therewith and a rubber stopper. For flanging the cap onto the bottle and for the connection of the inner part with the cover member there are required complicated special devices. The production costs of the cap components made of metal are also relatively high.